Leafy
Leafy is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She is seen as a moderator and one of the normal characters of the group. She was most likely the team leader for the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up In The Race, when the teams disbanded. She was also the main person who keeps on saying Needy and keeps getting slapped by Needle. Coiny and Ice Cube also got slapped by Needle quite a bit for calling her Needy. She would've joined Season Two, with 606 votes, but due to the other contestants hatred against her, she was excluded, along with Bubble and Flower, who also made it into the Top 20, but did not join since they were dead. Woody and Nonexisty's votes did not count as well. Personality Leafy has a "good-girl" personality who does not really care much about winning the competition and thus does not have any enemies. She never gets disappointed if someone she likes gets eliminated and/or wishes for someone to be eliminated. Leafy is always in a happy mood and is usually breaks the ice with the other contestants. Leafy's fairness is prominent during Episode 16 where she uses her points to equally subtract 10 points from everyone. Leafy is friends with everyone except presumably for Bubble (possibly), Flower, and David. For some reason, she often tries to help Ice Cube, probably because she is armless. Leafy was shown to be on good terms with Pin but they didn't talk that much after Take The Plunge: Part 1, being put on separate teams, along with Pin's early elimination. She might have a crush on Firey because she helps him often, especially after Ice Cube got eliminated. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In Reveal Novum, her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the springy shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In Gardening Hero, Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept her (Bubble's) friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomically. In Hurtful!, Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 3 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble "I was right about you, you are the meanest person on earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake At Stake. After the speaker announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. At the end, Leafy and the other 2 is rewarded recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake At Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 236 votes. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her. Leafy lost her temper and bought Dream Island which is why the island disappears. GB states that it's her fault. Leafy loses her temper again and starts turning into Evil Leafy. Ice Cube states that she's evil. Pin states she deserves the death penalty. Pencil finds Flower's announcer crusher and thinks it will do the job. Before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves her. Firey apologizes about what he did. Then they glide away, ending the episode with them heading into the sunset. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know The episode starts out with many contestants chasing Leafy into a dark forest for stealing Dream Island during the last season. She manages to evade them for a bit, but after Pencil uses her Leafy Detector, the other contestants catch up. She starts crossing a narrow path over a gorge, but she almost gets knocked off by a map hitting her. Using the map, she teleports to Yoyleland. However, Pin tears up the map, removing Leafy's way of getting back to the where the show takes place. When the votes for joining BFDIA are being shown, it's revealed that Leafy would join with 606 votes, but she is not allowed to due to her being stuck in Yoyleland. At the end of the episode, Leafy is seen in Yoyleland with a recommended character, Boombox, who's broadcasting an ad for the Leafy Detector used earlier in the episode, before Leafy turns Boombox off. Gallery Leafy.png Leafy_5_Revised.png 126px-Leafy_6.png 130px-Leafy_7_Revised.png 142px-Leafy_2.png 144px-Leafy_9.png 148px-Leafy_14.png 168px-Leafy_11.png Leafy_4.png Leafy_8.png Leafy_10.png Leafy_12.png Leafy_13.png Leafy Icon.png|Leafy's icon leafy123.jpg|Leafy holding a tip jar Trivia *Leafy is the highest ranking female in Battle for Dream Island. *Leafy is the highest ranking contestant from BFDI to not compete in Battle for Dream Island Again. Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Plants Category:Never Eliminated Category:Team Leaders Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants